Frozen Heart
by SweetFantasiesBitterRealities
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, I'm really sorry. Rated T just in case. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Sen: where are we?

Masamori: I believe this is a fan fiction

Shu: Eh? We're being put into a story?

Dai: Apparently…

Atora: this will be fun!

Odo: No, it won't!

Madarao: On with the show~!

Disclaimer: The writer doesn't own Kekkaishi.

-Chapter 1: The Newest Troupe Member and Her Power-

In the Yagyou headquarters, Masamori was looking at a few files then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said. The one at the door was Akitsu Shu from the intelligence division and seemed quite tense. Once Shu had entered, he sat down on the other side of a little table in front of Masamori.

"Wh-why did you call me here, Chief?" Shu asked nervous about the chief's reply.

"We seem to have gotten reports about your sister", Masamori replied then continued to further explain, "According to reports, she seems to have had abilities for quite some time and yet, why is it I've never heard about any of this before?"

"My little sister had never shown any signs before. She always stayed by herself, quietly detaching herself from others", Shu explained.

"I see, but today, I have asked Hatori to pick her up and bring her here", Masamori said to Shu. The two heard a yell from Hakota who said that Hatori and Mukade have returned. Masamori and Shu stepped outside and saw the flying black bug with three passengers. When the three landed, the third passenger was sent inside and everyone in Yagyou was called to the dining room.

"Okay, everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest member of the Yagyou", Masamori announced to the fellow members. Masamori motioned the new member to enter the dining room. The one who had entered was a girl with blond hair like Sen, but was slightly darker, her eyes were periwinkle, and her hair had a small black ribbon clip in it and a periwinkle ribbon around her neck. She wore a sleeveless short black dress with periwinkle colored edges, a small pouch on her periwinkle belt, the sleeves that were on the dress were cut off slightly on the top but the rest stayed, the sleeves covered her arms and if it weren't for her fingers sticking out, everyone would think she had no arms. She wore black boots and at the soles were the symbol of the Yagyou. (A/n: I know there's a lot of periwinkle. Sorry) her face had a scowl and the expression in her eyes remained as an ice-cold glare.

"Say your name", Masamori instructed.

"My name's Yukina. Akitsu Yukina", she stated while keeping the scowl on her face, "I'm Akitsu Shu's younger sister and no, I don't have the same ability as him."

"How'd you know what we were going to ask?" Atora asked.

"It's obvious in your expressions", Yukina answered coldly.

"Yukina-chan, I missed you~!" Shu said happily and went to hug her but she dodged him. Shu fell to the floor and said, "Y-you're s-still as h-heartless a-as b-before….."

"You would've known that from the start if you had at least called home", she told her brother coldly making everyone in the room shiver.

"Are you sure this is your sister, Shu?" Kagemiya Sen asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's got the same attitude as before", he replied.

"Well, everyone should introduce themselves", Masamori instructed. Everyone stood up and introduced themselves one by one, but Yukina didn't show any emotion to any of them. When someone asked her to tell them her abilities, she just glared at them and walked out.

"Sorry, Yukina's not one to socialize much", Shu apologized for his sister.

"Then I suppose we should all go to bed and training early tomorrow", Masamori said. Everyone followed the order and went to bed.

The next morning everyone began their training, Yukina was told she would help the Intelligence unit, and was told to organize some of the old files. When she entered the storage room, it was covered in dust which made her cough a bit as she entered. On the rooftop, Sen was there, wondering what she was doing.

"_This place is so dusty, no wonder it looks so run down", _Yukina thought to herself grumpily. She noticed the large box of old files sitting in the corner.

"_These must be the files I need to organize"_, she thought as she picked up the box and walked out.

"Hey, ice-heart", Sen called. Yukina turned around to see who called her that, and saw Sen lying lazily on the roof.

"What do you want?" Yukina asked coldly, her glare unwavering.

"What are those?" Sen asked her.

"Files to be organized for the Intelligence unit", Yukina answered and continued walking. Sen called her again but she ignored him.

"What an ice queen. She's really cold", Sen commented. Yukina was still in ear shot and heard him. Sen, then fell of the roof for no reason, he looked around to see who did it but no one was there. Yukina just smirked, and walked away, but if you look up on the roof, there's a patch of ice large enough and slippery enough to make someone slip.

While the other members of the intelligence unit were working, Sen was just lying on the floor, doing nothing useful at all.

"Sen-chan, you should do some work you know", Shu whined.

"Nah, you guys seem to be doing fine", Sen replied. Shu was about to answer back until they heard some noise outside and went to check it out.

"Wow, that Yukina girl is good. She's holding up well against the vice-chief", Atora complimented. Shu and Sen were watching Yukina having a fight with the vice-chief, they were said to be training but it looked quite intense.

"Hey, Shu, your sister is really good with weapons. She's blocked a lot of vice-chief's attacks", Hakota said. Suddenly, Yukina knelt to the grown coughing for no reason.

"Ah, Yukina-chan!" Shu shouted then ran to his sister, who was still coughing. Shu was going to help her up but Yukina pushed him away and stood up herself. Yukina just glared at him and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sen asked Shu. He remained silent for a moment and gritted his teeth then smiled and said it was nothing to worry about. When they were about to ask again, he ran towards the direction his sister went.

At night, Yukina just ate quietly despite the noise around her. When she finished, she excused herself and left immediately.

"She sure is distant, how are you two related?" Sen asked Shu.

"You are asking a lot of questions about my sister, are you interested in her?" Shu teased. Sen then poked him with his claws.

"I AM NOT! WHAT KIND OF PROTECTIVE BROTHER ARE YOU?" Sen yelled.

"Oh, so Sen is interested in girls already", Atora teased.

"If he wasn't, he wouldn't be denying it so much", Sazanami said jokingly. Everyone else joined the teasing of Sen which made him angrier. Shu snuck out in the outburst to confront Yukina. Once he had found her, she tried to escape but Shu grabbed her.

"Are you still working for that man?" Shu questioned her. Yukina remained silent and avoided his gaze.

"I thought I told you not to because it's dangerous", Shu scolded her.

"How is it any of your concern? You never even bothered calling home, never wrote letters, nothing! You have no right to be called my brother", Yukina argued. Shu had nothing to argue with that because it was the truth, he let go of her and she walked away.

Behind the door were Sen, Atora, Dai, Hakota, Masamori, and Hatori. They had watched most of the scene from behind the door. Shu tuned to look at them and smiled sadly.

"I know this isn't a good time, but Sen, Dai, and Shu, you three will go on a mission together along with Yukina", Masamori announced.

"But Shu and I are in the Intelligence unit", Sen told him.

"Your special senses are needed for this mission", Masamori said to him, "Shu, tell your sister to get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, sir, I'll go tell her", Shu said as he saluted and ran to tell Yukina. Dai followed Shu so he could prepare too.

"Chief, is that girl in the battle unit?" Sen asked him.

"Yes, Sen, I need you to observe Yukina during the mission. We don't have much info about her abilities", Chief ordered. Sen nodded at him and went to consult Sazanami about Yukina.

Sen knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' from Sazanami and entered. Sazanami was just looking at some records that were on his table. Sen sat down in front of him and saw the records were of Yukina, though there wasn't much.

"Sazanami-san, what are these records?" Sen asked the man.

"Oh, those are records of Shu's sister", Sazanami answered bluntly.

"I get that, but what are they for?" Sen asked again.

"Well basically, she isn't really a person we have lots of info about. She's made a great effort to keep a lot hidden, she's a tough case to crack", Sazanami explained further.

"So, the only person who'll know anything about it would be Shu and Ice-queen", Sen concluded.

"Yes, anyways, I heard you have a mission with her. Use it as a chance to learn about her abilities", Sazanami told him. Sen nodded, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Sen", Sazanami called before Sen exited the room; "Try not to fall in love with your target."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I DON'T LIKE HER!" Sen yelled then slammed the door. Sazanami just chuckled and went back to looking over Yukina's files.

The next morning Masamori called the four members to brief them on their mission. Everyone was there except Yukina so they decided to wait for a while. When they spotted her, she looked as though she had been training but when someone asked her she just glared at them and said it was none of their concern.

"Okay, for this mission, you are to take out an ayakashi that's running around, but it's just as powerful during the day as when it's night", Masamori explained, "Yukina, you'll be in charge for this mission. I'm sure you can do it without any trouble, correct?"

"Whatever, you're the chief", Yukina said coldly and crossed her arms.

"That's good; all of you are to do what she says", Masamori instructed, "Mukade will take you there, be careful."

"Yes, sir", the three boys said. Yukina simply nodded and walked to the gates. When they met up with Mukade, he immediately created their transport and they all boarded. During the ride, Sen was just staring at Yukina, trying to see if he can sense anything from her, but he didn't get anything.

When they landed, Mukade said that he would wait for them since he was told to leave it to the four. While walking around the area, Yukina suddenly stopped and took out little daggers out of her pouch. Yukina threw the daggers at Sen but they missed him by an inch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sen shouted at her. Suddenly, they heard a growl from behind Sen. When they looked behind, they saw an ayakashi that had the daggers pierced in its skin, and by its looks they deduced it as an ogre-like ayakashi. It let out a growl and started to aggressively attack them with its razor sharp claws. The four of them jumped to the side to dodge and ran behind a boulder except for Yukina.

"Hey, Ice-woman, what are you doing? Get away from there!" Sen yelled. Yukina didn't listen and ran towards the ayakashi swiftly. Yukina took some shurikens out from her pouch and threw them at the ayakashi which made it yelp in pain.

"Why is it feeling pain from the shurikens? Normal weapons shouldn't have any effect", Sen pointed out.

"They are normal weapons but Yukina-chan soaked them in a special liquid that poisons ayakashis", Shu explained. Yukina took out more daggers and shurikens from her pouch, threw them at the ayakashi and it slowly fell to the ground after laying a large wound on Yukina's left arm.

"Hey, ice-queen, what was up with that? Fighting on your own like that", Sen asked her.

"Yukina-chan, we should get you treated when we get back", Shu said to her trying to help her up.

"Don't touch me, I don't require any help", Yukina said coldly as she stood up and walked away. The other three followed quietly, but Sen first grabbed one of the shurikens Yukina used and placed it in a plastic bag then continued walking.

When they met up with Mukade, he asked about what had happen, but Yukina just gave him a death glare. Mukade shivered a bit then created their transport again so they could return. Hatori was there to greet them at the gates and saw Yukina injured. Hatori insisted she go to the medical team but Yukina refused and shot Hatori a glare.

"I'm going to go see Sazanami-san, I'll see you guys later", Sen said to them and walked towards Sazanami's room but vice-chief grabbed him.

"You need to report to chief first", Hatori scolded. Sen nodded and walked with the others to Masamori so they could report their mission's success.

"Oh, you're all back, that was quick, it's only been an hour since you left", Masamori exclaimed as he saw the four.

"Yeah, the mission succeeded", Yukina reported to him. Masamori was about to ask about her wound but Shu flashed a signal not to ask her.

"Okay, since you're back early and it's only 9 am, go and train with the others", Masamori ordered. Everyone saluted and went to their respective training grounds.

"Oh, Yukina", Masamori called before she left, "Why don't you try socializing with the others?"

"Because it's a hassle", Yukina replied and went to her room to bandage herself.

Sen was inside Sazanami's room, after making sure no one was around, Sen brought out the shuriken and showed it to Sazanami. He examined the shuriken closely for a while then put it down. He then began to dismantle it, if that was actually possible.

"Sen, it seems Yukina is most definitely different from us, even from the chief", Sazanami said as a conclusion.

"Eh? What do you mean, Sazanami-san?" Sen asked.

"Well, her shurikens seem to look metal but on closer inspection, they're made of ice, and the poison is actually strands of hair infused with energy", Sazanami further explained.

"Should we tell chief and the others about this?" Sen asked.

"No, that may be our downfall; the energy vanishes from the shuriken then transferred to the target. After which, only small traces of energy remain", Sazanami explained to Sen. Sen gulped nervously, suddenly, the door opened and they saw Yukina standing before them, glaring at them with a huge amount of spite and malice emanating from her. There was no telling what she would do to them with all that energy emanating from her.

-End of Chapter 1-

Sen: That's really scary! Shu! What's wrong with her?

Shu: That's something you'll find out soon

Sazanami: I have a feeling we'll die in the next chapter

Hatori: Good luck then. Oh, and a note from the other:

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so long, and please be patiently waiting for the next chapter. I'm very slow, so sorry. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Atora: Here's the new chapter!

Sen: Atora-san, sometimes it's weird that you always stay cheerful

Atora: *dark aura* did you say something?

Sen: N-nothing

Yoshimori: the writer doesn't own Kekkaishi

Madarao: On with the show~!

-Chapter 2: Fuyu-sama?-

Before them was Yukina, her body surrounded in a frightening aura that sent chills up Sen and Sazanami's spines. Her eyes in an unwavering glare; she stepped forward which made both crawl back from fear. She extends her hand towards them, and slowly but surely takes the shuriken from the table.

"I'll be taking back my shuriken, excuse me", Yukina said as she turned around and closed the door. The two exhaled a sigh of relief, glad nothing bad happened to them. Then when they looked at the table with the documents, it was frozen solid. The documents were no longer readable and served useless.

"Sen, go back to training for know and tell no one of what happened", Sazanami instructed. Sen nodded, he was glad to comply after feeling that menacing aura from Yukina. After he exited, he saw Hiba training with Yukina. Sen decided to observe from afar so he won't be caught in the cross fire.

"_Right after such a difficult mission she's still able to fight so accurately?" _Sen thought to himself as he observed them. Yukina was still injured but was able to attack relentlessly and swiftly dodge all of Hiba's attacks. After a while, Yukina stopped her attacks and looked upwards.

"What's wrong, Yukina-san?" Hiba asked her.

"There is something diving towards us", Yukina replied as she pointed to the fast moving projectile in the sky. When it landed, Hiba and Yukina jumped away to avoid collision. When the thing landed, there was a silhouette of a woman and a boy. Both Hiba and Yukina were about to attack until they saw who it was.

"Ah, hey there both of you, sorry about the bad landing", the woman apologized.

"Atora-san, were you seriously trying to kill us?" Sen asked her, he looked like he'd seen his life flash before his eyes.

"Oh, where's Yukina?" Masamori asked while he was passing by.

"Eh, she was just here a minute ago!" Atora exclaimed, seeing the spot Yukina was in was empty.

"Hey, who's Yukina?" one of Atora's creatures asked.

"Yeah, she's quite the introvert, but an excellent fighter", Masamori added, "That's why she was recruited."

"Chief, if you're looking for Yukina-san, she went off with someone, he seemed to be a friend so I allowed her", the vice-chief said as she was passing-by.

"Okay, Sen, go find Yukina, it's too dangerous for that girl to be by herself with an unknown person to us", Masamori ordered. When he came to the forest area, Sen began to look, and then he heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Hey, what are you doing? Searching for rabbits?" Yukina asked sarcastically. Behind her was a little boy, he had auburn hair and green eyes. He looked like he was at least 8 years old, and wore a boy's yukata.

"No! And who'd the kid?" Sen asked furiously while pointing at the little boy.

"I'm Hanazono Ichi, I came here to bring nee-san home!" he declared.

"By 'nee-san', you mean Yukina?" Sen asked.

"Yes, nee-san said she'd play with me", Nagare answered then looked at Yukina. Yukina sighed and knelt down next to Nagare.

"And I will, but you need to be patient. Okay, Ichi?" Yukina told him.

"Well, Yagyou members don't necessarily need to be fighters", Sen said shrugging.

"Are you suggesting he joins the Yagyou?" Yukina questioned.

"So this is where you all are. You take quite a while to find just one person", Masamori said as he stepped down from his kekkai, "Oh, and who is this?"

"I'm Hanazono Ichi! And I'm here to join the Yagyou", Ichi announced.

"Well, what are your powers?" Masamori asked.

"I can make my origami creations come to life", Ichi answered.

"Good enough, welcome to Yagyou", he welcomed.

When they got back to the HQ, they were greeted by the other members of the Yagyou.

"Yukina-chan, thank goodness you're all right! I was so worried!" Shu exclaimed and went to hug her but Ichi used his power to make a sword then pointed it at Shu.

"Good boy, Ichi. You've learned well", Yukina praised in her usual tone then patted Ichi's head.

"What the hell have you taught that kid?" Sen yelled since the end of them sword was pointed at him; it was as sharp as the tip.

"Ichi, turn the sword back to paper", Yukina told him.

"If nee-san says so", Ichi said reluctantly and turned his sword back into an origami sword.

"If it's alright for me to ask, Yukina-san, but wasn't the one who called you taller?" Hatori asked.

"Oh, that was one of Ichi's origami creations. To him, it's like a shikigami", Yukina explained. As everyone was talking to one another, Ichi's stomach growled really loud which caused everyone to look at him and laugh, except Yukina, obviously.

"Did you eat at all, Ichi?" Yukina asked him.

"No, not yet…" Ichi answered.

"Well, let's get food for our young member", Hatori said and brought Ichi to the kitchen. Yukina decided to get some air, and left.

Outside, Yukina went to the farthest corner in the HQ and pulled out her cell phone. She called one of the numbers and waited for the person to pick up.

"_**Hello, why are you calling Yukina?"**_

"_**Why is Ichi here? I thought I asked you to keep him out of this!"**_

"_**But, I have. The boy came there on his own free will."**_

"_**And you didn't try to stop him?"**_

"_**My men and I tried but he is quite powerful, perhaps the others are just as powerful. Maybe I should experiment with them…"**_

"_**Don't! Leave them out of it!"**_

"_**I won't, as long as you do your job properly…."**_

"…_**.I will, just give me more time…"**_

"_**Alright, 10 days, if you can't complete your mission in that time then I'll destroy all of them and your heart will be no more."**_

"_**I understand….."**_

"_**Good, your countdown begins tomorrow."**_

"Oi, Ice-heart, dinner's ready", Sen called to her.

"Alright, I'll be there in 5 minutes", Yukina replied. Her eyes almost like someone who lost their soul.

"By the way, who were you calling?" Sen asked her.

"You heard?" Yukina asked back.

"Partially, I only heard the word '10 days' and nothing else", Sen replied, "So, who was that?"

"None of your concern, let's go", Yukina answered and walked back to the dining room.

"_She's so cold"_, he thought and reluctantly followed.

After dinner, Ichi decided to play with the other kids before going to bed. Yukina said she would go back to her room and rest, but did she really?

The next morning, Hatori asked Shu and Sen to call Yukina since she hasn't come out of her room yet.

"Oi, Ice-witch, are you up yet?" Sen asked and opened the door.

"Sen-chan, it's rude to enter a girl's room without permission. Sorry, Yukina", Shu apologized then saw the room was empty.

"Eh? Where is she?" Sen asked. Shu noticed a note on top of her folded up futon and walked up to get it. Sen peeked over Shu's shoulder to see what the note said, here's what it said:

**I have gone into town to meet up with some of my classmates from my old school since they're really worried. Tell the chief for me, and make sure that Ichi eats some vegetables.**

** -Yukina**

**P.S. I might be gone for the whole day.**

"Who knew she had friends", Sen commented.

"I guess we need to tell chief", Shu said and went to tell the chief. After explaining to Masamori, he sighed and ate some dumplings.

"Shu, I want you and Sen to find her and follow her in secret", Masamori instructed.

"Um, chief, isn't that stalking?" Shu asked.

"A bit, but we can't let our members walk around so freely", Masamori replied. Shu nodded and went to tell Sen.

"So, why do we have to follow your sister again?" Sen asked Shu. The two of them were behind some bushes across the street Yukina was waiting at.

"Because the chief asked us too", Shu replied then saw a group of 3 guys and 2 girls coming up to Yukina.

"Hey, Yukina, how're you?" the girl with short black hair asked.

"I'm fine, Kurumi", Yukina greeted in her usual tone.

"Man, we got worried since you suddenly transferred", the guy with spiky brown hair and piercings on his ears said.

"Yuuji, you are such a worry-wart", Yukina said to him, "Anyways, let's go to our favorite place to eat."

"Yes, and since we've seen Yukina, we should celebrate", the guy with chocolate brown hair said.

"I hope that means you're paying then for my meal then, Ren", Yukina commented.

"And mine too", said the girl with long pink hair.

"Hey! Why do I have to pay for three? You have money, Momoka", Ren complained.

"If that's the case, I'll pay for Yuki-chan's since she is my girlfriend", said the boy with silver hair and a bunch of punkish necklaces. He put one of his arms on Yukina's shoulder.

"I told you my answer was no, Keisuke", Yukina said coldly then pushed his face away then started walking ahead. All her friends followed, and then they started to talk about school and stuff.

"Who knew she was sociable", Sen commented after the scene they had just seen.

"Let's continue to follow them", Shu stated them started to walk ahead. Sen followed reluctantly and bumped into someone. When he looked up he saw, Sumimura Yoshimori.

"Y-Yoshimori? What are you doing here?" Sen asked him.

"There was a pastry display here a while ago. Why are you and Akitsu here?" Yoshimori asked.

"We're following our new member who is out with old friends", Sen explained.

"Isn't that stalking?" Yoshimori asked.

"That's what we said to chief", Sen and Shu said simultaneously.

"So, who is this new member?" Yoshimori asked them.

"Shu's little sister, Yukina", Sen answered, "She's in that group of six, the one with the dark blond hair."

Yoshimori took a look and saw her then said, "She looks nothing like Akitsu."

"Yeah, the attitude's different too", Sen said.

"Ah! I lost visual of Yukina-chan!" Shu exclaimed.

"How'd you lose sight of her?" Sen yelled while shaking him hard.

"I don't know! They all just ran off quickly into the crowd of people!" Shu explained.

"I need to go home, you guys can just explain to Aniki that you lost sight of her", Yoshimori said then ran to the train station.

"I guess we should leave then, we can't use our powers in the middle of the street anyways", Sen said.

After the two left, out of the corner of an alley way across the street, 6 figures were looming out, checking right and left then returned to the alley.

"Glad they're gone, now I hope you're ready for the mission, Yukina", said Momoka.

"Or should we call you, our queen of ice, Fuyu-sama", said Keisuke.

"As long as those Yagyou members aren't around, it's Fuyu-sama", Yukina told them, "Have you got the information I need?"

"Of course, Fuyu-sama, it's right here", Yuuji answered and handed her a small box.

"Good, this will be sufficient. How are the others?" Yukina asked the 5.

"They're alright; please keep yourself safe, Fuyu-sama", Kurumi replied.

"I know, you can return to Ageha for now", Yukina said and patted her head. The 5 teens turned into small sprites and flew off.

"_I need to remain cautious of my actions if I'm to gain that guy's trust completely"_, Yukina thought. She placed the box she had received in her bag and went back to the Yagyou HQ.

-End of Chapter 2-

Hakubi: Ah~! Those girls were pretty cute~!

Tokine: Is that all you care about?

Yoshimori: I made an appearance!

Tokine: I'm surrounded by weirdoes

Souji: … it's kind of fun

Tokine: *sigh* Anyways, thanks for reading

Toshimori: Wait for the next please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hakubi: Time for a new chapter~!

Sen: *sarcastic* great!

Yukina: Shut it, sissy

Sen: What was that?

Yukina: *murderous aura* I'm in a foul mood

Sen: *shivers* s-sorry

Tokine: The writer doesn't own Kekkaishi.

Shu: On with the show~!

-Chapter 3: Nadeshiko Flowers-

Yagyou at night is peaceful and quiet, no enemy attacks them. This is the night before Yukina's 1st day of her limit is over. Beside her is Ichi, fast asleep while she opens the box she had received during the day. The box was revealed to be a bracelet with 8 different charms, a small snowflake, a mini-origami crane, a small nadeshiko flower, a small butterfly, a mini-katana, a small moon, a small sun, and a water drop. Underneath the bracelet were note and photograph.

"So this is what's necessary for the mission to succeed", Yukina whispered to herself as she looked at the photo. Ichi groaned a bit but went back to sleep.

"_Looks like I should sleep", Yukina thought as lied down on her futon and quietly went to sleep after she kept the photo._

The next morning, Yukina was told to help out with either the laundry or cooking today. She decided on cooking since she didn't feel like doing laundry.

"My, you're quite good in cooking, Yukina", the head chef complimented.

"Hey, chef, there's some- GAH! THE ICE-WOMAN IS DRESSED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Sen yelled when he saw Yukina. She was wearing a light blue sweater and jeaned shorts plus she was wearing an apron.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut", Yukina said in a threatening tone pointing a knife at him.

"Did you need something, Sen?" the chef asked him.

"Y-yeah, the chief said to make a dessert for Akira's birthday", Sen told him.

"Oh, but our head patissier is out sick", the chef said. Yukina, who had already gone back to chopping onions stopped for a bit.

"I can make it", she said to them.

"Really, are you sure?" the chef asked her.

"You can bake?" Sen yelled in disbelief. Yukina put down her knife then kicked him in the face. After Sen landed on the floor his soul started to fly out.

"Yeah, just tell me what cake he wants", Yukina answered, ignoring the unconscious Sen.

"Ah, thank you, Yukina. Could you bring Sen to the medical division?" the chef requested.

"…Fine…" she answered coldly and started to drag Sen by his pants since she didn't really want to bring.

In the medical division, Yukina threw Sen on one of the futons then went back to the kitchen. When she got back, Akira was there with Ichi, En, and Haruna.

"Ah, nee-san, are you really going to make Akira's cake?" Ichi asked her.

"Yeah, what kind of cake does he want?" Yukina asked.

"I want a cake shaped like a soccer ball!" Akira said.

"Sure, a soccer cake it is", Yukina said then went to the fridge to get some eggs.

"You're so lucky, Akira-kun, nee-san rarely bakes", Ichi said enviously.

"Is she good at baking?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah, her cakes are delicious. It's sad that she rarely bakes", Ichi answered.

"Then that makes me really excited to eat it", En said while they started to walk out of the kitchen.

At dinner time, Yukina excused herself to fetch the cake for Akira. Everyone was anticipating what the cake would look like and taste like. When Yukina finally came back, the cake was covered in a cloth. She placed it on a table, removed the cloth to reveal the cake. The cake showed the area where the kids play soccer and the kids themselves with a soccer ball right in the middle of the field.

"It's a chocolate cake on the inside, the icing is vanilla", Yukina told them.

"Can we really eat this?" Akira asked.

"Well, it is your birthday", Yukina replied. Akira smiled and went ahead to get a slice of cake.

"You've gotten better at baking, Yukina-chan", Shu complimented.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed", Yukina said and left the room.

When she entered her own room, she closed the doors and leaned down against it. She slid down slowly so she could sit and placed a hand on her own forehead.

"Damn it, I was about to smile. I'm starting to become weak because of them", Yukina muttered, feeling exasperated.

"Really, maybe I should take you back with Ichi-kun", a mysterious voice said. Yukina immediately jumped then saw a bouquet of nadeshiko flowers being held by a little girl with light brown hair wearing a pink kimono. Her face was covered by her bangs but you could see the small frown on her face.

"Nadeshiko, why are you here?" Yukina asked the small girl.

"Because I'm taking you home with Ichi, those were my orders", Nadeshiko replied. She revealed her eyes, they were light pink.

"I still have 8 more days, and I'm not finished with my mission", Yukina informed her. The little girl's face saddened because of Yukina's reply.

"Does that mean you don't love us anymore?" Nadeshiko asked as her tears started to well up.

"No, but I need to complete my mission so you won't get hurt", Yukina told her as she patted her head.

"Okay, I was actually told to give you this", Nadeshiko told her and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, I promise to finish my mission and come back", Yukina assured her.

"Great, oh, and nee-san, Ichi-kun is actually acting as your protector for now", Nadeshiko informed her.

"I see; it's good to know that he won't be in danger. Thanks, Nadeshiko", Yukina thanked her.

"Okay, I'll return then", Nadeshiko said, "Bye, nee-san. Come back soon, okay?"

"Yeah, be careful", Yukina said as Nadeshiko disappeared.

"_Why is it a bouquet? I expected something else from him" Yukina thought._

She then noticed a small bottle which contained a special elixir, there was also a note attached to it:

**This is the special elixir; you have to drink it or else. Remember that your goal is to completely destroy the Yagyou; don't get yourself mixed in with them, this includes Ichi.**

"_Geez, telling me all this in a note, that guy's really trying to provoke me. I'm a professional, I shouldn't be doubted."_

Yukina walked over to set out her futon and laid it on the floor. Before going to bed, she looked at the bracelet she received the other day and took a look at the photo. She lay down own her futon and stared the photo.

"Starting tomorrow, my mission is to eliminate half of the Yagyou", Yukina said to herself then hid the photo again and slept with the nadeshiko flowers next to her.

-End of Chapter 3-

Shu: that's all for this chapter

Masamori: I think we should be scared for the Yagyou

Sazanami: Yes, we should

Hatori: you're sister is frightening

Shu: We'll have to cower in fear in the next chapter! Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Akira: A new chapter

En: where are the older ones?

Haruna: they said they had something else to do

Misao: let's just do the disclaimer

Ichi: the writer doesn't own Kekkaishi!

Nadeshiko: on with the show…

-Chapter 4: Elimination of the Yagyou-

Dawn broke and some of the members were having their daily meditation. As they were in deep meditation, they floor suddenly broke and tentacle-like things came out and grabbed them one by one. It grabbed each of them and flung them out through the wall and the members even flew past the concrete. After they were all unconscious, the creature left and the hole disappeared. Behind the scenes there was a shadow looming in the background.

"How are they, Hatori?" Masamori asked. They had found all of them unconscious outside the dojo. It was already 12 noon and none of them had awakened yet.

"They haven't woken up yet, but they are still alive", Hatori reported.

"Make sure they remain alive", Masamori said as he walked away. Hatori saluted as a response to his order.

In the middle of the forest, Yukina and Ichi were sitting down, eating some sandwiches.

"Looks like you wiped out some of the members, nee-san", Ichi said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, but I need to wipe out more of them before the deadline", Yukina said in her usually cold voice.

"You still have 7 days, not counting today. I know nee-san can do it since she's a pro", Ichi said trying to lift up her spirits.

"Thanks, if I can complete this, then maybe we'll be free", Yukina said as she took a bite out of the other sandwich.

"Oi, you guys are so relaxed when we just got attacked this morning", Sen said to them.

"And you shouldn't pop out of nowhere like that, you'll attract the forest animals with your girly face", Yukina insulted.

"Ice-queen, you seem to be talking with full malice here", Sen told her after he felt a dagger was thrown at him.

"Nee-san, let's go back! I want to make some origami!" Ichi stated.

"Okay, we'll go back and make them", Yukina said then packed up their little picnic and started walking back to HQ.

"Oh, you're really good, Ichi. You're so skilled", Atora complimented. Ichi was making paper cranes and each was a different size. He had probably made 30 already.

"Yeah, it's my specialty!" Ichi exclaimed as he finished his 31st crane.

"Most kids don't like origami but you're different, Ichi-kun", Atora said and patted his head. Ichi smiled as he started to make another crane.

The next day, the members that were unconscious had not woken up. The Yagyou was again attacked by another unknown creature that disappeared after wiping out some members. The day after, it was the same, another attack and another group of people yet to be awakened. It went on for 4 more days, after which, less than half of the members were left.

"The ones will be a problem to get rid of", Ichi said. He and Yukina were in the forest.

"Yes, the ones left are chief, vice-chief, the leader of the combat division, Mukade, Atora, Hiba, Kasuga, the other kids, Hiura, Dai, the sissy and Shu", Yukina said while thinking of a way to get rid of them.

"Nee-san, will you be able to do it? It's the last day today", Ichi asked her.

"Yeah, I'll do it so you guys won't suffer anymore", Yukina said as she patted Ichi's head.

Night fell and Masamori had called the remaining members to a meeting. The ones left had gathered outside, to talk about their next action.

"Okay, is everyone with us?" Masamori asked them.

"No, Ice-queen and the origami kid aren't here", Sen reported.

"Eh? But they were with me a few minutes ago", Atora said. Before anyone else could speak, there was a sudden outburst of icicles falling from the sky.

"Are we under attack again? Sen! Find the attacker! Hatori, Hiba and Makio! Protect the kids!" Masamori ordered.

"No need to take such precautions, Sumimura Masamori", said a voice from above. They looked up to see a huge paper crane, on top of its head was Yukina and on the back was Ichi. Yukina smirked and launched an endless number of shurikens at them.

"Yukina, Ichi! What are you doing?" Masamori yelled.

"You ask 'what'? We are merely doing our mission", Yukina told them.

"What mission?" Masamori questioned.

"Our mission is ELIMINATE THE YAGYOU", Yukina answered, "Ichi, send in the first battalion."

"Okay! First Battalion: A Thousand Cranes!" Ichi yelled and there was a sudden downpour of paper cranes which attacked relentlessly. The remaining members did their best to hold them off, but Yukina launched her attacks at the same time.

"Yukina, Ichi! Tell me! Who exactly are you?" Masamori demanded. He had a serious injury on his left arm and his right leg was frozen.

"We are two of the members of the Dark Elements", Ichi explained, "I am the third seat member, Hyousuke! Nee-san is our leader, our queen of ice, Fuyu-sama!"

"Yes, you two have made a splendid performance", said a mysterious man dressed on black. HE was clapping his hands while sitting in mid-air.

"Akinori-sama, thank you for your praise", Ichi and Yukina said and bowed their heads.

"However, you failed to eliminate the remainder, they are still standing…..but, they can't do much damage to us like that. You've completed your mission", Akinori said to them.

"Thank you, Akinori-sama", the two said with their heads low.

"Let's return to our base", Akinori said then with a snap of his fingers the three disappeared.

"Darn it! Why didn't I think of it before?" Masamori questioned as he punched the wall with his uninjured hand. After Yukina left, the others returned to the inside to attend to their injuries.

"Truly such terror beyond words, and that was just two of them", Hatori said in her depression and fear.

"We were lucky that the Ougi Shichiro helped us out", Makio said while he watched the medics from the Ougi family tend to the little ones.

"Shu, could you truth fully explain who Yukina really is?" Hiba asked him. Shu paused for a moment and looked at the faces which stared at him.

"I-I'll tell you, about mine and Yukina's past….."

-End of Chapter 4-

Sen: A cliff hanger?

Madarao: yes

Shu: I'll be telling the story in the next chapter!

Misao: please wait for the next update


	5. Chapter 5

Makio: new chapter, huh?

Sen: it's the past of the ice-troll

Yukina: *dark aura* who're you calling a troll? (**Bold- flashback**)

Sen: I'm very sorry…..

Masamori: the writer doesn't own Kekkaishi

Misao: on with the show!

-Chapter 5: Yukina's Past and the Beginning of War-

"It all started when Yukina was born", Shu started, "At the moment she was born, her life was already in danger….

"**My, what a cute little child, Shu-kun, this will be your sister", said a woman with the same hair color as Shu. Her hair was long and it reached until her back. She was holding a young baby girl in her arms.**

"**My little sister?" a young Shu asked.**

"**Yes, her name is Yukina. You need to take care of her, she's your sister", said a man with blond hair like Yukina's. **

"**Mr. and Mrs. Akitsu, may I talk to you without your son?" the doctor asked. Shu's parents nodded and Shu quietly left the room. When Shu left, he stayed behind the door so he could hear their conversation.**

"**I'm sorry to say this but your daughter may not live by tomorrow", the doctor said sadly.**

"**Why? Why can't she?" Shu's father asked.**

"**I'm sorry, her heart is weak. She may die in about 4 hours", the doctor said sadly and left. Shu's mother was hugging Yukina tightly, crying.**

"**My, my, what a predicament you have. Perhaps, I may be of assistance", a man cloaked in black said. He was sitting right on the window ceil, smiling evilly.**

"**Who are you? Can you really save our daughter?" Shu's mother asked.**

"**But of course, though in exchange she will be my eternal servant", the man said, "The decision is yours, let your daughter die or let her become my servant and live."**

**Shu's parents paused for a moment then gave in to the man's deal. But they had one condition; Shu would be allowed to see his sister twice a week. The man accepted this and took their daughter from the mother's hands. After the man left, Shu came back into the room.**

"**Oka-san, why did that man take Yukina?" Shu asked his mother. His mother just gave him a sad and guilty face then cried.**

**When Yukina was three, her life was stabilized and was training day and night with that dark man. Shu would visit her on the weekends so they could play together. Shu would tell Yukina about their parents and she would listen intently. This went on for about 3 years until the Yagyou came and recruited Shu.**

"…..and that's pretty much from what I can recall", Shu stated. They all started to glare at their chief.

"H-how was I to know this would happen?" Masamori said defensively.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED FOR A BETTER RESEARCH!" everyone but Shu yelled at Masamori.

"Well, the past is the past, we just need to find a way to get Yukina-chan back to normal", Shu said.

"Eh? Isn't that how she really is, as 'Fuyu-sama'?" Sen questioned him.

"No, Yukina-chan's eyes were an ice cool blue. I thought she was just wearing contacts before so I didn't really notice", Shu said seriously. Sen immediately clawed his face afterwards.

"IDIOT, YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH HER BEFORE!" Sen yelled.

"In any case, do you suppose that their base is the place where Yukina and Shu would play together?" Masamori asked.

"No, that was a rented forest cabin. It was the only place we were allowed to meet", Shu said as he shook his head.

"Hatori, do you know anything? You and Mukade were the ones who picked her up", Masamori asked.

"No, my apologies, we found her in the middle of a forest and she came willingly", Hatori replied.

"Do you think their base is in the forest?" Atora asked, "I recall Ichi-kun saying that he and Yukina felt at home more in the forest."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, those two always hung out in a forest", Sen said.

"Perhaps their base was deep in the forest where we found Yukina", Hatori said as she started to think.

"Okay, we move out now", Masamori ordered.

"Not the smartest thing to do when you're all injured", Roukuro said to them.

"Roukuro-san, why are you here?" Masamori asked him.

"Shichiro asked me to help you guys out", he answered.

"So, you're going to help us fight against the Dark Elements?" Hatori questioned.

"Yes, what part of help don't you understand?" Roukuro asked back.

"Sorry, I asked", Hatori replied.

"We're going to need some preparation before getting there. After all, they are very powerful", Roukuro said.

"Exactly how powerful are they?" Makio asked.

"The Dark Elements consist of 8 warriors and their leader", Roukuro explained, "7 of those warriors are children no older than 8 years old but they are lead by the girl you were with. Starting from the bottom, 8th seat is girl who is a master of flowers.

7th is another girl and is a master of controlling spirits.

6th and 5th seat are occupied by twins, the elder twin is a boy who is a master of light, and the younger is a girl and is a master of darkness.

4th seat is a boy who is a master swordsman especially the katana.

3rd seat as you know is that Ichi boy who is uses origami.

2nd seat is a boy who has mastered all the water techniques, even those which were unrecorded in history.

Finally, is the 1st seat and their leader, her nickname is the Queen of Ice or the Frozen Heart. As you know, she's the oldest in the group of warriors, she's is well-known as Fuyu-sama, and uses ice or snow techniques."

"They're all that powerful at the age of 8?" Sen questioned.

"Yes, they can take out an entire army in just one attack together", Roukuro replied, "We don't have much info or their fighting style though. The attack used on all of you was just a small portion of their strength. They are said to be invincible, especially their master."

"How do we defeat the invincible? It's impossible", Kasuga said in doubt of their victory.

"Oi, you guys are lacking in spirit already?" a voice from behind asked.

"Yoshimori, don't make fun of them! They had it tough!" a familiar female voice said.

"Ah! Yoshimori! Yukimura! What are you doing here?" Sen asked them.

"We came to help you out, you guys are going to need it", Yoshimori stated with confidence, "Thought I'm not so sure we can do it either."

The last statement made everyone fall down anime-style then shouted, "DON'T PROCLAIM SOMETHING IF YOU DON'T HAVE FULL CONFIDENCE!"

"Sorry, but we really want to help. Besides, how is everyone so sure that they're doing this of their own free will?" Tokine asked them.

Everyone fell silent, and then Atora spoke up, "I recalled Ichi saying that once Yukina completes her true mission that they'll finally be free and happy."

"Did they mean their mission to eliminate us?" Masamori asked.

"It could be or they are possibly thinking of eliminating their own leader", Kasuga said.

"In any case, we should prepare to head out immediately", Tokine suggested.

After preparing for a few hours, they set out to the forest in Nagato province. Mukade brought them there while Hatori was guiding them and Roukuro was given them a bit more background of the Dark Elements. As soon as they landed, they had Sen and Shu ask a few local about Yukina or the Dark Elements kids.

"So, did you find anything?" Hatori asked them as she handed them each a cup of tea.

"A bit, apparently, the ice-queen comes with the kids to bring them to school or something", Sen replied and took a sip of tea.

"Oh, so they go to a normal school too", Yoshimori said in amazement.

"Yes, we do", said two voices from behind them. Everyone turned back in shock to see a pair of twins with dark silver hair. The boy had copper eyes and the girl had indigo eyes.

"Are you part of the Dark Elements?" Masamori asked them.

"Yes, I'm Uta Haruto, I'm sure you know that I am a master of light", said the copper eyed boy.

"I'm Uta Tsukiko; I'm a master of darkness. Do you want to play a game with us?" asked the indigo eyed girl.

"We don't want to play your dumb games, tell us where your leader is!" Makio yelled at them.

"If you win our game, we will take you to our leader but if you lose you have to do what we say forever", the twins said at the same time and asked again, "Do you want to play now?"

"Okay, what are the rules for the game?" Masamori asked them.

"It's very simple, all you have to do is try and catch us in a game of tag", Haruto replied.

"Yup, but our tag is special~! Only nee-san has successfully beaten us", Tsukiko added cheerfully but seemed threatening.

"Now you know the rules, let's begin~!" the twins shouted at the same time and started to run, while running they shouted, "What's wrong old hags? You guys are too slow! This is a game of tag! Catch us!"

"How are we supposed to catch up with that kind of speed?" Yoshimori yelled. The twins were moving as fast as Sen and were literally provoking them.

"Leave it to me and Shu", Sen said and started to run after them.

"Ah! Wait up, Sen-chan!" Shu yelled and started fly after him. When they caught up to Tsukiko, everything suddenly turned pitch black, when the lights came back on they were heading straight for a tree. When they caught up to Haruto, everything turned blindingly bright, when it dimmed down, they crashed again.

"You think you can catch us like that?" Haruto teased and started to run faster.

"Darn those little brats, no wonder only the ice-ghost has won against them", Sen said angrily while rubbing the bruise on his head.

"Yukina must've trained them well", Atora said when she caught up to them.

"Yup, nee-san trained us since we were babies. We can't be beat", Tsukiko boasted.

"If you continue to pursue us, it's a challenge of war", Haruto told them.

"We accept that challenge!" Makio yelled.

"Okay, then we'll get serious", the twins said evilly, "I hope you're prepared for our attack~!"

-End of Chapter 5-

Tsukiko: Done! I want to play with them, they're funny!

Yukina: in the next chapter

Ichi: I want my turn soon

Haruto: It's us first, so be patient!

Ichi: and I hear that coming from the likes of you

Yukina: I'll end this here, bye. Thanks for reading, wait for the next chapter please.


	6. Chapter 6

Yukina: Time to begin

Tsukiko: The writer doesn't own Kekkaishi!

Haruto: Let's start!

-Chapter 6: Atoning -

The twins jumped up in the air, creating a giant orb of energy in their hands. It was as big as the sun and was giving out strong energy and malice. The others trembled in fear of the impact as they released the orb and threw it right at them. Suddenly, a storm of sakura petals gushed out from the side and neutralized the attack.

"Tsukiko, Haruto! Our orders weren't to kill them! You were supposed to take them with you!" the girl with light brown hair and pink eyes shouted at them.

"We were leading them through our game of tag", Tsukiko made up.

"I don't believe you two", the light brown haired girl told them.

"Sorry, Nadeshiko, but we wanted to play. It's boring back home", Haruto complained.

"That doesn't matter", she said and turned to the Yagyou, "Please follow us if you wish to meet our master."

"Tell us who you are first", Makio ordered the girl.

"I'm Houjo Nadeshiko, the controller of flowers", she smiled sweetly, "Shall we go?"

They had a surprised look on their face but reluctantly followed the three. With every passing minute, they went in deeper into the forest until they reached the heart of the forest.

"I don't see anything, have you guys been tricking us?" Yoshimori asked, noticing that there was nothing else in the area.

"Of course not, that would be very rude of us", said the girl with long scarlet hair that was tied in a high pony tail. Her eyes were dark brown and 5 small glowing lights were floating next to her.

"Who are you?" Tokine asked the scarlet haired girl.

"I'm Yamada Ageha, the spirit controller", she introduced herself, "To continue what I just said, our base is right here."

"What do you mean? There are only trees here", Shu asked.

"We're saying that our base is right here", Haruto answered and unleashed a large flash of light. When it dimmed down, there was a Japanese castle like the golden pavilion but taller and larger.

"You've finally made it. I suppose Haruto and Tsukiko were toying with you", the familiar blond said. She was sitting on the ledge of the second floor. Her eyes as cold as usual but they seemed to be a darker color than before. As if her soul was being sucked out of her.

"Yukina-chan, you're here too greet us too, I see", Shu said and took a step forward but a blade was suddenly thrown at him.

"You dare speak with such disrespect to our leader? You shall address her as Fuyu-sama", said one of the glowing lights next to Ageha. It grew a few inches to reveal the face of Yuuji.

"You were that boy with Yukina's group", Shu pointed out.

"Yeah, we all are", the other four lights said and revealed the group of Yukina's friends from before.

"It was just a trick, we can change our appearance anytime we want", Momoka said.

"That's enough from all of you. Bring them inside", Yukina ordered.

"Yes, Fuyu-sama", Nadeshiko replied and opened the doors, "Come in."

They all walked in and reached the second floor where Yukina was waiting for them. She was sitting with three other kids, one was Ichi. Behind a screen in the end of the room was their leader. Only his shadow could be seen but they were certain it was him.

"Welcome, dear guests", their leader said mockingly, "I am Akinori, Maede Akinori. As you know I'm the master of the Dark Elements. Now, everyone, introduce yourselves."

"As I've said before, my name's Houjo Nadeshiko. I control flowers and in the 8th seat", Nadeshiko introduced herself again.

"Yamada Ageha, spirit controller in the 7th seat", Ageha said.

"Uta Haruto and Tsukiko, we control light and darkness. Our seat is 6th and 5th", the twins said in unison.

"I'm Kira Isamu, I use the katana and in the 4th seat", said the boy with black hair and amber colored eyes.

"Hyousuke…origami user in the 3rd seat", Ichi said annoyed at them.

"I am Ishikawa Shuichi, my power is water. I'm the 2nd seat", the boy with light blue hair and dark green eyes said.

"1st seat, Fuyu, ice-snow and weapon user", Yukina said coldly.

"Anything else you need to say?" Masamori asked him.

"Yes, a proposition", Akinori said with a smirk.

"What kind of proposition?" Masamori asked him.

"All I ask is for you to become the extra sacrifices for my plan. If you do, we will release all your members from their slumber", Akinori proposed, "Do we have a deal?"

"Why don't you use your own members?" Hatori questioned.

"Yukina doesn't want that. I made I deal with her for that, and I am a man of my word", Akinori said playfully.

"What happens if we decline then?" Sen questioned the man.

"I'll have you all killed~!" he said happily.

"Then we decline, come at us if you want", Yoshimori declared.

"Yoshimori, what are you thinking?" Tokine asked him.

"Thinking like me", Masamori replied.

"Shuichi, Isamu, kill them", Akinori said with a snap of his fingers. Shuichi and Isamu immediately lunged at them. Shuichi gathered water from the atmosphere and created a water dragon to attack them. Tokine immediately put up a kekkai but only lasted a few seconds when Isamu sliced it and laid a wound on Tokine's arm.

"Take this!" Makio yelled and attacked with his shadows. Again, Akinori snapped his fingers and had Ageha use Kurumi and Momoka to make a shield for them. Tsukiko and Haruto attacked with the orbs from earlier but more and smaller. They launched them at the Yagyou but Masamori put up a stronger layered kekkai and told everyone to attack.

"That's not going to work", Yukina said, touching the ground. Yukina created a floor of ice and soon it seeped onto the kekkai. In a matter of seconds, the kekkai cracked and was nothing more than shards of ice.

"Kurumi, put them to sleep", Ageha instructed.

"Night, night", Kurumi said and sprayed a huge cloud of smoke that made their eyes feel heavy.

A few hours later, Tokine woke up to find her and the others in a room. It had no windows and one sealed door. They room was lit by dim torches and the room had signs of struggles within the room.

She looked at her arm and saw it was completely treated. She turned to her right and saw Yukina. She didn't do anything, but waited for the others to awaken. In a few minutes, the others awoke as well and Yukina finally moved from her spot.

"Glad you finally woke up", Yukina said sarcastically. She snapped her fingers and the ice handcuffs appeared on everyone's wrists.

"What are you planning to do with us?" Masamori questioned her.

"Listen, he'll be here in one minute. Now, when I take stab him in the arm, take the chance to escape", Yukina said quickly. The others were going to ask her questions, but Akinori came in. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the bottles on the far side of the room.

Yukina nodded, taking the tray with three bottles of dark colored liquids. She carried them to Akinori and knelt down in front of him. As he took on bottle, Yukina's eyes glinted and she quickly created a sword of ice. She sliced the bottle in his hand and stabbed Akinori's right arm.

"What are you doing?" Akinori yelled at her.

"Atoning by sending you to hell with your god", Yukina answered, stabbing deeper into his arm.

-End of Chapter 6-

Makio: The chapter has ended.

Ichi: the writer apologizes for the late update. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.

Nadeshiko: thanks for reading. Please review if you could.


	7. Chapter 7

Yukina: here's chapter 7...

Shu: Yukina-chan, you have to be more energetic

Yukina: whatever, I don't really care. Also, the writer apologizes in advance for the following scenes that may seem, um, bloody…..?

Shu: The writer doesn't own Kekkaishi

-Chapter 7: See you on the other side-

"You wench! You dare betray me?" Akinori yelled in anger. He released a large amount of energy sending Yukina flying back. She fell to the ground in front of the Yagyou and staggered as she stood up.

"You idiots, get out of here! NOW!" she yelled at them. The others hesitantly moved back as they watched Yukina attempt to attack again. She let a storm of ice missiles fire toward Akinori, but he merely deflected them. Akinori released black flames towards them and Yukina quickly created a shield of ice.

"What are you still doing here? Get out!" Yukina shouted as she tried to suppress the flames. Everyone stepped back more and ran out with heavy burdens on them. As soon as all of them stepped outside, they saw the rest of the Dark Elements waiting. Behind them was an enormous origami eagle created by Ichi.

"Get on the eagle", Shuichi ordered. The Yagyou climbed on and assumed they would await Yukina. That was until the eagle began take off.

"Wait, what about the ice queen?" Sen asked them. None of them answered and merely clenched their fists or hugged their knees.

"Nee-san will be able to take care of herself. She promised she'd be fine", Isamu said, his fists clenched tightly as he tried to suppress tears. Sen didn't say another word and jumped down from the eagle before it took flight.

"Sen, what are you doing?" Masamori yelled at him.

"Saving the ice moron!" he yelled back and ran inside.

Yukina was still fighting Akinori, but was currently at the disadvantage. Akinori had managed to trick Yukina and had the ceiling above crumble above her. She barely dodged it, and her left leg had been caught and buried under the rubble.

Akinori laughed at Yukina's attempts to free her leg and she took the chance to attack. Yukina froze the floor and Akinori jumped to dodge it. He landed safely on the ground, but he was attacked from below by a geyser of ice. Yukina freed herself and ran in to counter attack.

She threw needles of ice at Akinori then swiftly kicked him in the stomach. Yukina jumped back when she felt something was wrong. Akinori began to laugh and below Yukina's feet was a dark shadow beginning to drag her down.

"How does it feel to be sacrificed, insolent child? I had planned not to sacrifice you and only those others, but I changed my mind after your little stunt", Akinori said.

Yukina didn't say anything and instead took out knives from her pouch. She threw them at Akinori and he screamed in pain as it stabbed the wound on his arm. The shadows began to withdraw and Yukina took the chance to escape from the shadows.

"I knew it. You have a link with your so called god", Yukina said as she created a spear of ice. She pointed it to Akinori, carefully planning her next move.

"Heh, so you figured it out. Smart girl, just like how I raised you", he chuckled, removing the knives from his body. "I see the knives had been bathed in special poison. You made it just for me, didn't you? I'm flattered."

"Don't be", Yukina said, tightening her grip on the spear. She leaped forward and sliced Akinori across his chest. She then jumped back to distance herself for any close range attack.

"Heh, you're so intent on killing me, but you do know if I die, so do you", Akinori said faintly.

"I know that. I've known that for the years I've been planning to do this", she said. "I also know that if you die, so does your god's connection to this world."

"Correct, but will you really be able to kill me? I saved you, I raised you and made you who you are", Akinori said. Yukina lowered her head, causing Akinori to think she had surrendered. She suddenly lunged forward and stabbed Akinori in the area where his heart should be.

"You honestly think that will kill me? I have no heart!" Akinori laughed.

"I know", Yukina said, smirking. Akinori's chest began to turn into ice and slowly spread.

"H-how, how did you do this? I never taught you this!" Akinori questioned her, the ice seeping to his neck.

"You didn't. I learned it just now", Yukina said. The ice had finally frozen Akinori completely and he shattered like glass. His shards broke as the fell to the floor.

Yukina felt a sharp pain in her heart and dropped her spear while clutching the area of her heart. She began to cough large amounts of blood and felt herself lose consciousness.

"So this is what it feels like to die….. It's not so bad actually….." she mumbled to herself. The tower began to collapse as she fell to the ground. She slowly closed her eyes as her vision blurred.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you on the other side, Akinori…."

-End of Chapter 7-

Tsukiko: that's all for this chapter!

Haruto: Chapter 8 will be uploaded as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
